


A Queen and a bit more refined

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior





	

"Wow," exclaimed the blonde collapsing into the mattress "that was mind blowing."

"I have told you, dear," replied the brunette, positioning herself on her elbow and looking down at the other woman lying next to her "I'm a Queen and a bit more refined."

"What?" she continued noticing Emma's raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think..." she started, trying to find the best way to word it "I didn't think this would be considered very Queen like."

"What, sex?"

"No. I mean, yes, " was Emma's babbling response "more specifically..."

"Lesbian sex, my dear?"

"Yes, I didn't think the Enchanted Forest was so..."

"Lgbtq+ friendly?" asked Regina with a chuckle "in a land where we are surrounded by dwarfs, unicorns, and true love; the sex of the person you fall in love with is irrelevant."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"So," the blonde started again with a smirk "you would be considered refined for this?"

"Yes," Regina started explaining in her matter of fact voice "as a royalty, being able to give pleasure to a woman is considered a very refined job."

"What would pleasuring a Queen make someone?" asked the blonde, biting her lower lip "let's say me?"

"Why don't we find out together?" replied the brunette, her eyes filled with lust.

Without having to be told twice, Emma leaned forward to meet the brunette's lips with hers, and re-positioned both of them on the bed. Regina was lying down on her back, while the blonde was on top of her; their mouths still glued together.

As she came out of the kiss for air, Emma raised herself a few inches above the other woman, her arms on either side of her body.

"God, you're so gorgeous," she said, taking in the brunette's beauty.

"Be more specific," replied Regina, she loved when the blonde praised her.

"Okay," started the blonde, balancing herself on one hand, bringing the other into dark locks "your hair is always on point. It always drove me crazy how much I wanted to run my hands through it, but not being able to."

"Uh huh," replied the brunette, lightly biting her lips.

"And your eyes," continued the blonde, locking her gaze with the other woman "they are so deep and sparkly, I fall in love with you all over again just looking into them."

In response this time Regina brought her hands to Emma's head and gently brought her down for a deep kiss.

"And your lips," said Emma, as she was still tasting the kiss on her mouth "oh, your lips... I haven't been able to think about anything since that first day. That first day when you realized I was our kid's birth mother, and they parted in that particular way they do when you finally understand something."

"Finally those Charming genes of yours are being put in good use," replied Regina, her naked body wanting it to go more quickly, but her wanting for it to go on a bit longer.

"Your neck," continued the blonde, ignoring the remark on her genes, and biting down on said body part "I always wanted to leave marks on you here, to make sure everyone knew you were mine; even when I didn't have you."

"Is that so?" asked Regina with a smirk.

"Yes," replied the blonde, nibbling a little more on the now sore spot on the brunette's neck, before focusing her attention a bit lower.

"These... These are two of my favorite things," she almost singsonged, before taking a nipple into her mouth.

"You said two, my dear," pointed out Regina as the other was giving her attention to only one of her nipples.

Emma knew what she was doing: the untouched one was Regina's most sensitive one, and the more she waited the bigger the reaction she'd get. And she was right: as soon as she placed her mouth on the left nipple, Regina gave out the biggest moan of the evening so far.

After a few minutes of Emma reserving her full attention to her breasts, Regina took a deep breath and managed to say, almost whisper, "not to rush you, but..."

"On my way," replied the blonde, after releasing that left nipple one last time, and starting to plant kisses down the brunette's firm abdomen.

"Em-ma," begged Regina, not being able to take it anymore.

Hearing the desperation in the other woman's voice, Emma sped up her pace. In a swift move, she lowered herself on the bed, gently spreading Regina's legs further, and coming face to face with her wetness.

"Regina..." she said, licking her lips at the sight in front of her "you're so damn wet already."

"More doing, and less talking, Miss Swan!"

And with that last cry from the brunette, Emma buried her face between her tights and tasted the proverbial forbidden fruit.

It didn't take long before Regina reached for blonde locks to hold on to while riding out her orgasm.

When she was sure the other woman had finished, the blonde crawled back up on the bed and laid her whole body on top of the other, her face positioned in the crook of her neck.

"So," Emma asked as soon as she noticed the brunette's breathing had slowed down completely "what does pleasuring a Queen makes me?"

"It makes you..." started Regina, without thinking twice about her answer "that makes you wife material."

"Are you proposing?" exclaimed Emma, lifting up her head and looking into brown eyes.

"Are you accepting?" said Regina, her eyes filled with love.

"Hell yeah I am," replied the blonde, before leaning over for yet another deep kiss.


End file.
